


What is Hangyul to Seungyoun?

by shkjchn



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkjchn/pseuds/shkjchn





	1. Chapter 1

After the long day of today's fan sign event. Hangyul is alone in his room, laying on the bed under the warm blanket. His hand and eyes glued on the phone, but his mind is wandering nowhere.

A sound of an opening door stopping him. Seungyoun enters the room.

“Woah... Today is a fun day, isn't it?” still in his bright mode.

Seungyoun closed the door and approached his bed. He tidies it because he left a few clothes there before he left in the morning.

“Yeah... There is a lot of fun gift from our OneIts. Even a lot of funny question, Hyung”, now they're looking at each other. The older giving smile to the younger. Hangyul smiles back.

The room is in silence again. Only a shifting sound from Seungyoun who folding his clothes.

There is a conflict going on in Hangyul's head, he is curious about something...

He knows he should not be bothered by this. But in fact, he is.

Should he asking it or not?

“Hyung do you got an interesting question from the fan sign?”

“hmm...” Seungyoun seems thinking back.

“By the way, someone asks me something like 'what is Seungyoun to Hangyul' haha”.

“Ah! Someone ask me too! Probably the same person? She asks me 'what is Hangyul to Seungyoun' “

“Ahh really?” Hangyul finally gathered his courage to ask the question that bothering him. “Then what is your answer Hyung?”.

He did not expect to be this nervous to hear the answers that will come.

“If I am not forgot, I tick the 'coworker' answer?”

Oh...

  
What answer that you expected, Hangyul said inside his head.

“What about you, Gyul?”

“Hahaha, of course, I answer 'coworker' too, Hyung. Aren't we all haha”, Hangyul faking his laugh.

He doesn't know why he feels his heart crumbling. Hey, it's just mere curiosity, remember?

“By the way, I will turning off the light, you are going to sleep too right?”, Seungyoun smiles and turns off the light. The room becomes dark.

“Goodnight Hangyul”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

But Hangyul can't close his eyes. He just staring at the ceiling even it is dark.

Coworker.

Coworker.

The word keeps repeating inside his head. He feels embarrassed that he answers more than just coworker. And he somewhat feels stung in his heart that he is not that special to his roommate.

To his Hyung.

His though keep wondering, and it becomes too far because he thought, probably, Seungyoun getting annoyed by him as a roommate.

* * *

Seungyoun wakes up in the morning. He turns his head looking at Hangyul's bed. Empty.

Not usual.

Is he already awake, Seungyoun thought.

He's going out from their room. No one seemed to be awake. He walks to the living room and found his roommate was asleep on the couch.

Not usual.

He walks towards the couch. He eyes his roommate’s sleeping form, his legs are bent uncomfortably on the couch. He sigh. He sits there for a little while, watching his breath until he sees the morning light coming through the curtains and he takes it as his cue to wakes him up. He slowly ruffles the younger’s hair, “Hangyul, wake up. Why are you sleeping here? It's cold.”

* * *

And that's not just one-time Hangyul said 'accidentally' fell asleep on the couch.

The next day, he sleeps on the couch. And the next day, he's on the couch again.

At first, Hangyul didn't plan to sleep outside in the living room. But after that night, he just doesn't want to see Seungyoun. No, he doesn't hate Seungyoun. Maybe, it's more hate to himself feeling this way.

He knows that Seungyoun is kind to everyone. Care to everyone. It's saddening him more when he knows Seungyoun doesn't even tick the roommate answer. When in fact, at least they're a roommate, right?

Fortunately, Seungyoun as an early bird who always woke up first among the members is the one who found it first.

What if the other members.

Probably they will think that something is going on between Seungyoun and Hangyul.

But honestly, Seungyoun is questioning it too. What's happened.

Is there something wrong?

* * *

His suspicion increases when Hangyul always seems to avoid him. Not mean to complain that Hangyul now spending time more with other members like Minhee, or Yohan. It's good actually.

But, he's avoiding Dohyon too, since Dohyon likes being close to Seungyoun.

* * *

“Am I the only one that thinks Hangyul Hyung act differently”, one-day Dohyon finally asking it with a sulky face.

They just finished from performance on the television. Hangyul, Seungwoo, and Yohan are not seen in the backstage room that's why Dohyon start the conversation.

“He doesn't want to accompany me. He always said that 'hey we are a coworker now. Please don't ask me to accompany you everywhere you want to go' “.

Yohan who hear it join the conversation. “Yesterday when I help him get the glass, he said 'thank you, coworker, hahaha' “

“He greeted me with 'hola fellas coworker let's work harder today'. And you know what is strange? It's our day off”, Minhee said.

“Hyung, do you know about something?”

Seungyoun just silence. Many things running around in his mind. Is it because of that night when they're talking about the question from the fan?

He seems to know, but at the same times, he doesn't know either.

In their way to the dorm, he starts looking for Hangyul's answer thru fan update on twitter.

“What is Seungyoun to Hangyul”

His answer is coworker, roommate, and...

Lover.

Shit. He doesn't know that.

* * *

“I've been meaning to bring this up – I feel like you've been avoiding me lately,” says Seungyoun, closing the door and leaning against the wall.

Hangyul on the opposite side, busy looking for something in the drawer. Silence.

He sigh. “Hangyul...”, This time his voice softer.

“I'm sorry”

“Sorry for what, Hyung”, finally Hangyul replying.

Seungyoun wants to answer but no words are coming from his lips. Sorry for what, precisely?

Sorry for being careless?

Sorry for not being honest?

Sorry for not appreciate you enough?

Until the sound of the door closing.

That night, Hangyul did not sleep in his bed, again.


	2. Chapter 2

For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person.

You can talk with anyone every day, and still, it won't mean as much as someone who is there to share our pain -- someone who is there when you're too tired of the world.

Every secret shared at sleepless night. Every teardrop. Every hug when anxious and hold when it's hurt.

Hangyul is the one who knows that sometimes, Seungyoun is tired of always smiling -- with Hangyul, he doesn't need to always smile.

That is Hangyul to Seungyoun.

But Seungyoun afraid. Afraid of being honest. He's been too freaked out to change anything.

* * *

"You've never told him", Wooseok says. It's not a question. It's obvious.

"I tell him all the time - I say it when he's in the other room, or when he's asleep, or when the music's really loud."

Wooseok sigh. "It's funny that you always easy thrown confession to everyone in a joking manner but when it should be given to the right person -- you are not."

  
"You like him and he likes you too. So stop. being. coward." Wooseok hitting Seungyoun's back repeatedly until he choked.

"Okay okay stop hitting me!"

* * *

And here they are. Walking side by side to the minimarket together under the moonlight. The wind is blowing, a little cold. Hangyul adjusting his hoodie.

1 hour ago, they're playing a game at the dorm with the members. Whoever lost the game must buy snacks as requested.

But seeing Wooseok's smirk and Seungwoo holding laughter before Seungyoun and Hangyul opening the door, Seungyoun was sure they were the mastermind.

Usually, Hangyul and Seungyoun are the noisy ones in the group. But this time they walk in silence until they arrive at the minimarket.

But... This opportunity should not be wasted.

"Hangyul"

"Mary’s father has five daughters – Nana, Nene, Nini, Nono. What is the fifth daughter’s name?"

"What?", Hangyul turns his head to the older with disbelief. They are on the way back to the dorm.

"Oh c' mon answer me!" Seungyoun says with his cheerful usual tone.

"Nunu?"

"It's Mary! HAHAHAHA", Seungyoun burst out laughing while holding his stomach.

"Anjir"

"What is 'anjir'?"

"Indonesian expression slang that circling on Twitter"

"Oh, right. You like scrolling Twitter"

Seungyoun kicked a pebble in the street.

"Speaking of Twitter, I just found out about your real answer"

"Hmm"

"Don't hmm me"

They stopped walking and looked at each other. The streets are empty and quiet, no one is passing by.

"Yeah you are too much Hyung -- like, there's roommate option too -- at least, the FACT IS we are roommate"

Seungyoun chuckle. He always likes it when Hangyul nagging.

"I'm sorry" he fixing Hangyul's strand hair that comes out.

"That... I was in a hurry, okay. The first time I read the question and the option I was startled -- and, at the same times, I'm too immersed chatting with the fan. So, in the end, I only manage to tick that coworker answer".

Yeah, Hangyul knows that Seungyoun really loves talking with the fans. He is always genuine and too immersed listening people. One way to get direct energy from fans, he said.

"and... especially the last option -- Hangyul, I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

Seungyoun confession makes Hangyul caught off guard.

"Bullsh*t", Hangyul walks away leaving Seungyoun.

"HEY!!!", Seungyoun chase after.

Hangyul speeds up his steps. Because he was sure, his face was red now.

"So, are you going to sleep on your bed tonight?", Seungyoun shouts a little.

"NO"

"WHYYYY???"

"BECAUSE I AM GOING TO SLEEP ON YOUR BED"

* * *

fin. thank you for reading!


End file.
